


Talk to the Animals

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Theo tries to prank Liam by telling him full shift werewolves can speak to dogs and that Liam’s family pet, Presley, has some stories to tell. He doesn’t expect the confession that follows.





	Talk to the Animals

Theo sits waiting in Liam’s bedroom for what feels like hours, although a quick glance at the clock tells him it’s only been fifteen minutes. His eyes move once more from the bedroom door to the window, craning his neck ever so slightly to see down the pathway leading up to the house. If Liam doesn’t arrive home soon then Theo is going to miss the only opportunity he has, to pull off his first ever April Fools Day prank. 

 

Liam is always telling him to act more like a  _ real _ teenager and this is what teenagers do right, they play stupid little jokes on their friends? Stretching up to look out of the window again, he starts to tap his fingers repetitively against his jean clad thighs. A few moments later he spots a Liam shaped figure shuffling up the driveway, the hood of his sweatshirt is pulled up shielding him from the light drizzle falling from the sky. 

 

Theo rolls his eyes at the sound of Liam’s thunderous footsteps on the stairs, he still doesn’t understand how anyone can walk so loudly. He smiles when the footsteps are quickly followed by the hurried tap, tap, tap of Presley’s blunt claws running after the boy. The dog being in the room will make this even better.

 

The bedroom door swings open and Liam freezes when he sees Theo laying sprawled across his bed. “Uh, Theo. F-Fancy seeing you here, alone, in  _ my _ room” he stutters, taking a few unsure steps further into the room and shutting the door behind him. “What do you want?”

 

Theo tries to keep a straight face as he says “I think we need to talk.”

 

Liam’s whole body seems to tense up, his shoulders set in a straight line, his lips twitching anxiously. “W-what about?”

 

“I don’t know if anyone has ever told you but-” he swings his legs around, placing his feet onto the wooden floor, reaching down to smooth his hand over Presley’s apricot coloured coat. “-full shift wolves, we can talk to dogs.”

 

“Bullshit” Liam says breathily, his eyes growing bigger. 

 

“It’s true. Something to do with the canine part of us. Being able to fully shift deepens the connection and allows us to communicate with dogs. I only bring it up because boy-oh-boy does your little pug have some stories to tell..” Theo says with a devilish smirk. 

 

He expects Liam to shove him, laugh it off and tell him he’s full of shit but instead his jaw visibly hardens and his wide eyes dart over to the dog sitting by Theo’s feet. 

 

“I-” Liam’s mouth opens and closes but no more words come out.

 

“You can clear your browser history Liam, but you can’t erase the sights he’s seen. He feels violated.” Theo presses his lips tightly together in an attempt to smother his laughter.

 

Liam lets out a strangled sound. “ _ He _ feels violated? What about all the times I’ve seen him lick his own balls huh? Did he spare any thoughts for my feelings then?” He screeches, his voice an octave or two higher than normal.

 

Theo bites down hard on his bottom lip, shaking his head disappointedly. “That’s not all he had to say..”

 

“W-what else?” Liam asks quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

 

“I think you know what, Li.” Theo frowns.

 

“I-I didn’t mean it. Your face, it just pops into my mind sometimes when I’m least expecting it and I-I can’t help it. It was only one time, I promise. I was jerking off and I started thinking about you and then I couldn’t stop.  _ I didn’t expect the dog to walk in _ and I swear, your name just slipped out, it was an accident.” Liam says rapidly, his tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips.

 

Theo’s jaw drops and he can feel himself blinking excessively, unable to pull his eyes away from Liam’s. This is not at all how he envisioned this scenario going.

 

“And, you don’t have to worry - when I said you made me feel like I was floating on air and that my heart beats faster every time you walk into a room or that my stomach ties itself in knots whenever you’re not around and I can’t think straight until we’re together again - I didn’t mean I was  _ in love _ with you or anything.” Liam stammers, his breath catching in his throat. 

 

“Um-” Theo’s own breathing is ragged now and he can hear the quick, throbbing pulse in his neck, it’s almost deafening to his ears. “April Fools?” he mumbles, his brain still trying to process what’s happening here.

 

“ _ What?”  _ Liam hisses, his voice edged with tension. “You are such a fucking  _ asshole.”  _  He spits out, stomping towards the closed door.

 

“Liam, wait!” Theo calls out, his feet moving swiftly across the room. Liam spins around, his eyes are severe as they stare into Theo's, he squirms under the scrutiny but he manages to force his words out. “It kinda sounds like you  _ are _ in love and.. I would know because-” he takes a deep breath “it’s exactly how I feel when I’m with you.”

 

“This is low even for you.” Liam scoffs, wheeling around towards the door, pulling at the handle. 

 

Theo slams the door shut. “ _ Listen to me! _ I’m not lying this time, look-” he takes a hold of Liam’s hand as the boy turns to face him again. Bringing the hand up to his chest and flattening Liam's palm over his heart. “As you can probably tell, I am  _ not _ in control of my heartbeat or chemosignals right now.” His watches as Liam’s nostrils flare, scenting the air. “So, tell me what you feel and smell when I say this - I’m  _ not  _ kidding anymore.  _ I love you.” _

 

Warm puffs of breath brush over his lips, as Liam stares blankly. Theo's heart beats harder and faster inside his chest as Liam places his hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Liam tilts his head, kissing him softly at first but then with a swift degree of intensity that makes Theo cling onto him, pushing their bodies closer together. Liam’s lips part shakily, Theo uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, their tongues gently caressing one another’s. 

 

They pull away from the kiss, panting heavily with small smiles on their faces. The sweet honey smell of complete contentment fills the room.

 

“How could you _ actually _ believe I talk to dogs?” Theo snorts. “What is wrong with you?”

 

Liam groans, burying his face in Theo’s shoulder. “I had a lot of guilt building up, okay? I’d have believed  _ anything _ you said in that moment.”

 

At the sound of Theo’s laughter, Liam lifts his head, narrowing his eyes in Theo's direction. “I think  _ you _ should be the one to order food tonight, y’know for all of the trauma you’ve caused me.”

 

“Whatever you say” Theo smiles, pressing a chaste kiss onto Liam’s lips. He can’t wipe the smile from his face as he steps out into the hallway, in search of the takeout menus. 

 

If April Fools Day is like this every year, then it might just be his new favourite holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little late for an April Fools themed story but I wrote one anyway.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and as always, I love to hear all of your thoughts :) x


End file.
